SAR analog-to-digital converters utilize a binary weighted capacitor array which is operable to operate in a tracking or sample mode wherein an input voltage is sampled onto one plate of a plurality of capacitors in the array. After sampling, the SAR converter is placed in a convert mode. In the convert mode, the plates of the capacitors that were connected to the input voltage are selectively connected between ground and a reference voltage. A comparator connected to the other plate of the capacitors is operable to compare the voltage on that plate with the threshold voltage in accordance with a conventional SAR search algorithm. The dynamic range of the SAR converter is typically defined by a threshold voltage to which the comparator compares the voltage on the other plate of the capacitors in the array during the conversion cycle. Typically, the SAR converter capacitor array is set up for unity gain. If the input voltage is sampled on a set number of capacitors in the array and then converted against that set number of capacitors in the array, the unity gain will hold true. However, if a different gain then unity is desired, amplifiers and the such are typically utilized for both providing gain or providing attenuation.